Midnight Pleasures
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Awoken by the screams of her room mate, Glinda, in the middle of the night, Elphaba reaslises she is in a nightmare. What happens when Glinda explains her nightmare to Elphaba, thus confessing her love for Elphaba? Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Wicked, Elphaba or Glinda. I have never seen the play and as much as I know about the story comes from my best friend and beta, Han. Oh, and reading between the lines of the very few Gelphie fan fiction stories I have read.

This idea behind this story was based off a dream I had. I do not intend to take another's idea and make in my own. I have another Gelphie story in mind and until I have written, posted and completed that story, I will not be reading anymore Gelphie stories. So what I write is truly from my own ideas, not someone else's.

Warning: This story gets sexual. If you should not be viewing this story, then don't.

**Midnight Pleasures**

Glinda tossed and turned in her sleep, her arms reaching out to grab something, someone that was not there.

"Don't leave me!" She whispered in her sleep. "Don't leave."

Glinda kept thrashing around in her sleep, getting louder and louder.

"Elphaba! Elphie!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Please stay!"

Elphaba start up with a shot, hearing her roommate scream her name. She turned her head in the direction of her roommate's bed. The moon from the open window shone onto Glinda's bed. Startled to see Glinda in a nightmare, crying, Elphaba turned on her nightlight before getting out of bed and walked over to the blonde's bed.

"Glinda, wake up. You're having a nightmare," The green witch spoke quite loudly. Realizing it did no good; she placed her hands on her shoulders and shook her awake. "Glinda Upland! Wake up!" She yelled, startling the blonde awake. Waking up, the blonde took in Elphaba and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Elphie! It was terrible… I… I thought…" The blonde started, before grabbing Elphaba into a tight hug. Elphaba slowly placed her arms around Glinda and hugged her back. She sat on the edge of the bed as Glinda pulled her closer.

"Glinda, please tell me what happened. Your nightmare. You were screaming my name. What happened?" Elphaba asked softly. Glinda stayed quiet for some time, before pulling back and wiping her tears.

"Elphie… I can't … I can't tell you," Glinda whispered, lowering her head and eyes to the bed, before wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Glinda, my sweet. Please tell me," The green girl spoke softly, placing her hand under the girl's chin and lifting it up to look at her.

"I… I told you something… And… And you left… You said… You said you didn't want to… To be my friend anymore," Glinda stuttered, fresh tears forming. Elphaba wiped away her tears.

"Glinda, there is nothing you could say or do that would make me not want to be your friend. What did you tell me?" Elphaba asked softly.

"I…I told you I was in love with you," Glinda whispered oh so quietly, closing her eyes.

"Oh…," Elphaba whispered, taking a few moments to think before speaking again. "Glinda, can I ask you another question?" The green witch asked nicely.

"Yes," Glinda mumbled, scared of what the question may be.

"Are you in love with me?" Elphaba asked simply. Glinda remained silent, pondering what to say, how to say it. With tears streaming down her face, she kept her eyes closed but opened her mouth.

"Yes… I love you," She whispered, crying harder. Elphaba took this in for a minute before replying.

"Glinda, please look at me. Please," She begged. Glinda slowly looked up, trying to stop crying, afraid the green witch was going to say she didn't feel the same way. Elphaba wiped the blonde's tears away once more. "Glinda, I love you too," Elphaba smiled, cupping the blonde's right cheek in her hand. The blonde started to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, my sweet," The green witch replied, smiling. Glinda grinned, raising her hand to cover Elphaba's. "I love you Glin."

Glinda reached forward, pulling Elphaba closer, "I love you," She whispered, before placing her lips on the green woman's. She moved them softy against them, smiling as Elphaba kissed her back. Her lips tingled, feeling hers on her loves. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. "Wow," she sighed contented, biting her lip.

"Yeah, wow," Elphaba agreed, getting her breath back. "I have loved you for ages my sweet," She whispered before leaning in this time, taking the blonde's lips in hers, kissing her with passion, with want. Glinda moaned softly, as she kissed Elphaba back. Glinda laid back slowly, pulling Elphaba down with her. Moving her legs, Elphaba braced her legs either side of Glinda's legs, straddling her, as she placed her arms either side of the blonde's head.

"Elphie," Glinda moaned into Elphaba's mouth, as she placed her hands on Elphaba's hips, pushing up her blue nightgown slightly. Her hands moved lower, down her green thighs, before pushing up Elphaba's nightgown more, so she could touch her bare hips. Elphaba moaned at the touch.

"Glin," She moaned, balancing on one arm to move one hand to Glinda's rib cage, just under her breast. Glinda arched her back at the touch. Feeling Glinda's chest pressed against hers more, she moaned louder. Slowly breaking the kiss, she looked into Glinda's eyes, "Is this too much for you, my sweet?"

"No," Glinda said, shaking her head. "I love you," She smiled, before kissing her softly before pulling back. "I want you to touch me… I want to touch you too," She whispered sexily, before pushing herself up, making Elphaba lay back as she moaned at Glinda's words.

Glinda helped Elphaba lay down under her, before straddling her. "I want to make love to you," she moaned into the green witch's ear, sending a pool of wetness straight to her centre. Elphaba groaned loudly, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Please," Elphaba moaned softly. Glinda kissed Elphaba softly, sweetly, before kissing along her jaw to her neck. Elphaba tilted her head up, feeling Glinda's lips travel lower. She whimpered quietly at the sensations on her neck as Glinda began to suck the skin just under her ear. Glinda's hands found their way to the hem of Elphaba's ridden up nightgown. Taking hold of the nightgown, she pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wanting consent.

"Yes. I am sure… Please touch me!" Elphaba groaned loudly. Glinda smiled and tugged the blue nightgown upwards. Elphaba lifted her body upwards, allowing the gown to be removed. Glinda tossed the garment across the room, before looking at Elphaba's exposed chest.

"Oh Oz, Elphie! You are beautiful!" She exclaimed, before placing her right hand over Elphaba's' left breast, softly massaging. "Elphie," Glinda moaned softly, as Elphaba bit her lip, as her green nipple hardened. Glinda began to rub her thumb over the hardened nipple.

"Glin!" Elphaba moaned, arching her back. Elphaba began to tug up Glinda's own pale pink nightgown. Glinda pulled back slightly, allowing Elphaba to undress her. Dropping the nightgown by the side of the bed, Elphaba's eyes went wide at the sight before her. Taking in the creamy, milky skin, the exposed perky breasts, the hard brown nipples, Elphaba couldn't help but moan.

"Oh, Glin! You are… You are so amazing," She moaned, her hands reaching out, taking both of Glinda's breasts in her hands, as Glinda's hand found its way back to Elphaba's breast. As they caressed each other, they moaned loudly, moaning more as Glinda kissed Elphaba harder. Glinda moaned, feeling Elphaba's tongue run across her bottom lip. Granting her access, Elphaba ran her tongue over Glinda's causing them to moan loudly. As their tongues began to swirl around each other, Glinda moved her hand lower, teasingly running her fingers up and down over the green girl's stomach.

Elphaba began to whine at the teasing. Glinda smirked before shifting down lower on the bed. Elphaba removed her hands from Glinda's breasts, gripping the sheets either side of her. Glinda leaned forward, kissing Elphaba's neck, before planting a trail of kisses down to her breast. Taking the green nipple into her mouth, Glinda began to suck gently, rubbing her thumb over Elphaba's other hard nipple.

"Oz! Oh Glin!" Elphaba moaned loudly. Glinda smiled, before flicking her tongue over the hard nipple in her mouth. "Glin!" Glinda switched sides, taking the other nipple into her mouth and sucked slightly hard causing Elphaba to moan even louder. She once again licked her nipple before kissing down Elphaba's stomach to her black panties.

"Please… Please Glin," Elphaba moaned. Glinda kissed Elphaba's centre through her soaking wet panties before looping her fingers around the top of the black fabric. Glinda bit her lip as she pulled them down slowly, revealing all of Elphaba.

"Glinda!" Elphaba moaned as Glin tossed her panties to the side. Glinda kissed the black hair above of Elphaba's wet centre, before quickly kissing up her body to her lips. "Glin!" She moaned again. Bracing and supporting herself above Elphaba, Glinda kissed her softly as her right hand traveled lower between their two bodies.

"I love you Elphaba," Glinda whispered softly against Elphaba's lips, as her hand reached the top of the green witch's opening. She slowly slid in her index and middle fingers into Elphaba's folds, moving her fingers all the way up and down. "Oh Oz! You are so wet Elphie," Glinda moaned, as she began to kiss her neck. Elphaba bit her lip, moaning loudly as she felt Glinda's fingers slide between her folds, exciting her.

"Glinda," She squealed, as Glinda started to rub soft circles on her clit. Glinda smiled at Elphaba's reactions, causing her to slowly and steadily increase her pace. "Oh, Glin!" She squealed louder, loving how it felt to be touched, by someone that was not her. Glinda began to slowly increase her pace and pressure against the green witch's clit as she began to suck her neck hard.

"Oz!" Elphaba moaned, arching her back. "Glin-da," She moaned broken, as she ran her long fingernails down Glinda's back. Glinda arched her own back at the sensation, causing her breasts to press against Elphaba's. Glinda pressed harder against the green girl's clit. Elphaba dug her nails in deeper, making Glinda groan Elphaba's name. Increasing her pace, she lightly ran her teeth along Elphaba's neck.

"Glin... I… I am close!" She moaned even louder, the combined feelings of Glinda's fingers and her teeth sending her closer to her climax. She wrapped her legs around Glinda's waist, as Glinda further increased her pace and pressure. Elphaba felt her stomach tighten, knowing she was about to climax. "Glin," She moaned again. Glinda softly squeezed Elphaba's clit, sending her nearer the edge.

"Oh oh oh!" Elphaba moaned, squeezing her legs around Glinda tighter. Glinda placed her fingers either side of the green witch's clit, rubbing up and down, squeezing as she moved her fingers. "Oh Glinda!" She screamed, her orgasm hitting as Glinda increased her pace and pressure more. Only vaguely aware that Glinda was softly kissing her neck, she kept moaning in sheer delight. "Glin… Glin!" She moaned, moving her hips away from Glinda as Glinda's fingers rubbed upwards against her clit. She moved her hips towards the blonde witch as her fingers rubbed down her clit. The friction excited her more.

Glinda kissed Elphaba's lips, Elphaba kissing her back instantly. They moaned into each other's mouths, as Elphaba's tongue slipped into Glinda's mouth, their tongues twisting together. As Glinda increased her pressure, Elphaba bit the blondes' bottom lip. Glinda moaned louder. Glinda kept her pace up awhile longer, keeping Elphaba's orgasm going longer, loving Elphaba's noises of excitement. She slowly decreased her pressure then her pace, until Elphaba had ridden out her orgasm. She placed kisses to Elphaba's cheeks and forehead as Elphaba caught her breath.

"My sweet," She whispered as her breathing returned to normal. "I love you." Glinda smiled.

"I love you too," She said back, before kissing down her jaw to her neck. "I love you so much," She spoke softly kissing her neck one last time, "I love you Elphaba," She said before shuffling lower, kissing down to Elphaba's chest. Elphaba moaned softly. She began to softly run her tongue along Elphaba's green skin, down to her right breast. The green witch moaned louder. She twirled her tongue her tongue around, swirling her tongue over the still erect nipple as she reached it. She licked over her nipple a few times, Elphaba moaning at the excitement it caused in her. Glinda ran her tongue across to Elphaba's other breast, licking around it before flicking her tongue over her other nipple.

"Oh Glin," Elphaba moaned. Glinda smiled and without warning, ran her tongue slowly down to the tip of Elphaba's entrance, twirling her tongue around. "Oh Oz!" Elphaba groaned loudly. "Glin!" She moaned, feeling a fresh pool of wetness between her legs. "Please," She whimpered.

Glinda did as she was 'asked' and placed her tongue at the base of Elphaba's centre and parted her lips with two fingers. She licked upward in one quick motion. Both girls moaned loudly, Elphaba throwing her head back.

"Elphie," Glinda moaned. "You taste so good," the blonde moaned. She ran her tongue down and up again, wanting another taste. "Elphie!" She moaned. She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow. "Lift up," She instructed. Elphie obeyed, allowing Glinda to place the pillow under her. Glinda then hitched Elphaba's left leg over her shoulder as she leaned back in. Placing her mouth over Elphaba's clit, she began to suck softly.

"Oh… Oh… Oh!" Elphaba moaned, slightly high pitched. At Elphaba's moans, Glinda began to suck harder. "Glin," She moaned louder. Glinda smirked, increasing her pace. Her left hand reached up, cupping Elphaba's breast and massaging softly. Elphaba covered Glinda's hand with her own, lacing their fingers together and helped her massage her breast. Glinda licked the top of Elphaba's clit with her tongue, swirling it over the tip.

"Oh Oz! Glin!" Elphaba moaned loudly. Glinda continued her actions a moment longer before resuming her previous actions to Elphaba's clit. She sucked harder than before, lightly running her teeth over the very swollen clit. Elphaba gasped. At this Glinda bit down softly. "Glin!" Elphaba screamed, very aroused by the blondes' actions. Glinda kept sucking the swollen, now throbbing clit as Elphaba rode closer to her second climax of the night.

Elphaba's moans became louder and louder, as Glinda's pace increased. Glinda squeezed Elphaba's breast just as the green witch came for the second time. "Glinda!" Elphaba screamed, loud pleasurable moans following, music to Glinda's ears. Glinda increased her pace and pressure more, exciting Elphaba further. She kept Elphaba's orgasm going longer, before she bit Elphaba's clit once more but harder. "Oz!" She screamed, feeling more wetness between her legs. Glinda licked around and over Elphaba's clit, slowly bringing her down from her orgasm.

Elphaba's moans became softer and shallower. Realizing Elphaba's climax was over; Glinda licked her tongue down to Elphaba's centre, lapping up all of Elphaba's wetness. Glinda moaned at the taste, not missing a drop. She began to kiss up Elphaba's body, softly and slowly. Reaching her neck, she sucked lightly before pulling back, capturing Elphaba's lips in her own. Elphaba kissed her back, softly, showing the blonde she loved her. Glinda moaned softly before pulling back. She rested her forehead on Elphaba's.

"I love you Elphaba," Glinda said softly, smiling. Elphaba smiled up at her.

"I love you too Glinda," Elphaba replied. Glinda got off the bed and held out her hand for Elphaba. Elphaba took Glinda's hand, getting up from the bed. Glinda pulled her close, leading her over to Elphaba's bed. She climbed in, motioning for Elphaba to join her. Elphaba smiled, as she climbed into her bed. This time she wasn't alone. She snuggled up to Glinda, pulling her close, as Glinda wrapped one arm around Elphaba's waist and placed her other hand on her cheek. Elphaba leaned in, kissing the blonde's lips for a moment.

"Glin, my sweet… Can… Can I ask you a question?" Elphaba asked nervously, biting her lip. Glinda nodded.

"Yes Elphie, you may," She replied, smiling. Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked, all flustered. Tears welled up in Glinda's eyes. Glinda hugged the green witch tighter.

"Yes, Elphie, I would be honored," She replied, kissing Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba rested her head on Glinda's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, talking about the little things they didn't yet know about each other. A few hours later, they fell asleep. Holding each other in each other's arms…


End file.
